Adjaua Legends
Adjaua Legends was the archer and the ally characters who witnesses the betrayal of Pala Iot Legends. He was the one who helped Mante Legends to reunited and Steve Legends to capture Kitanosawa Legends.He was the 15th family member of Adjaua clan lives on headquarters. He knows the name of first person and the mastermind who betrayed Pala Iot Legends. Adjaua Legends has been reveal that he use the six starter pieces from Range Adventurer Pieces that is proven has six pieces for his fights. 'Journey' Adjaua Legends making his experience starting from archer later the fighter to defend the base and his friends against the opponents from Sacred Legends and other evil beings. 'Archer (Episode 8 - 12)' Adjaua Legends founds the Mante's Crest and he wanted to receive it but the boy stopping by and explain the power of the crest and make sure the receiver will win against the holder. But in the time he lost to Gustin Legends and ashamed so he decided to leave until he will win the war actually he was late because Mante Legends is now the owner of the crest which proves that the light was Mante's Crest. Adjaua Legends was first seen in the monkayo gymnasium at the time of CDIC 2012. He press Kitanosawa Legends why he looking at, he complaint that he seen someone if he do Adjaua Legends will report to the teacher about his intrusion. And then, Kitanosawa Legends leaves the gym in the morning. In present Kitanosawa Legends lost the battle to Steve Legends so he sneak to him and they will fighting for the real war or other words a final battle which is the win or lost in the actual battle. Kitanosawa Legends uses six pieces but Adjaua Legends are zero means no pieces will help him the battle. In the early game to end game he made its improvement and Kitanosawa Legends utterly losing his match because Adjaua Legends is very good at game without pieces and his offensive were madly dangerous that the game he won against Kitanosawa Legends and apprehending him. Adjaua Legends arrested Kitanosawa Legends and put it to jail prison. Adjaua Legends will tell Mante Legends about the truth for the betrayal and revival of Pala Iot Legends. After the conversation Mante Legends and Adjaua Legends meet again. 'Legends Fighter (Episode 13 - present)' Adjaua Legends retrieving his resources for their journey to the farther city. He also use his secret weapon that will beat the stronger opponent through the city of Balhikor. He just interrupt Mante Legends to show him to battling against the First Impression Pieces by randoming. Mante Legends easily drought Adjaua Legends' pieces dump to the higher course besides he is enough to win in the battle amidst of chances. But he killed himself when Mante Legends captures that pieces including the attacker or Mante Legends uses plunder in front of Adjaua Legends' king so these two won Mante Legends' pieces in the battle. When he lost the war, he accept that because he was gifted in his life. Adjaua Legends is also encountered Storm Pablo to death but he is also survived with Mante Legends and the others. He witnesses about the loss of Fatima Legends by the hands of Yewas Legends. Mante Legends decides to search and rescue her by the demon forces. When the first appearance of Blueprints, Adjaua Legends is here to assist Mante Legends to inside this ship and first they encountered a man named Arances Legends a one of the fellow friends, and Mante Legends defeats Arances Legends in order to intimidate for help to go to that place where Fatima Legends is kidnapped. Next one is that a specter called Bago Legends who is fooling around to possessed Blueprints but it was also beaten by Mante Legends in first part. Adjaua Legends reveals to be shocked and he leave Steve Legends and Nortis Legends making them mad so Adjaua Legends decided to use an communication bow to them, they try to hit them but they dodged it because of that the power of communication arrow is effective and with the possession of Steve Legends and Adjaua Legends. In for going to Masangay Legends he is once showed the battle with Mante Legends and even Arances Legends if he have to. Then now he is worried about them because of this their respond is sometimes. In the town is the colony of Monarchiya which is the living of Calibri Legends and Cambria Legends. He is still in the ship to comfort Arances Legends, Arances Legends stated for being battling Adjaua Legends to calm him down by playing chess and later Adjaua Legends is now calm and cannot being afraid of it, and later he encountered a fake trader in the streets and battling with the name of Herbegettan Legends. He is here to have trade with him and discovered that it was a corrupted trader in the series. So he managed to use Wall Blast to blast him outside the battle and finally be beaten. Herbegettan Legends is still angry to those people who know that he is face. He laughs triumphant during the end game. Adjaua Legends is still fighting until the final breath of his counterattack almost he had a better idea. And Adjaua Legends gives him a final blow to stop his reign of trading and be surrendered. Herbegettan Legends is regret for his loss and cries what if his grandmothers are died. There's the voice who make Herbegettan Legends surrender. When they came to the demon city of Davao, Adjaua Legends was here to help Nortis Legends to advanced in the army to beat to take down the demons. Later on, Nortis Legends defeats Supremo Legends and Yewas Legends is going to destroy that city by himself. Adjaua Legends take orders to escape this island and exploded successfully that's why they leave Mante Legends but it seems for their worrying condition that might be proceed to Akai Sankarea Pass for locating Mante Legends. 'Relationship' Adjaua Legends has known six persons in the seasons. He has three friends and three enemies are very important. 'Mante Legends' He and Mante Legends were bestfriend since his secondary high-school. He is classmates from Grade 1 until Grade 10. Adjaua Legends and Mante Legends are very good rivalry including scrabble. He also helps him to live on Episode 9: The Archer Witness The Full Story when Mante Legends survived by the storm given from Kitanosawa Legends. He present his own to fight with Mante Legends in the forest of Balhikor City. 'Steve Legends' He and Steve Legends were formerly bestfriend but his brother. He baptized him to become Adjauanist, when Steve Legends was arrested he was shock to hear the news. 'Nortis Legends' He and Nortis Legends are the best rival playing scrabble last year until this year he can won against him in two tournaments. They are really classmates in college this time in aware of that they are cool friends. 'Kitanosawa Legends' He and Kitanosawa Legends are enemy because he witness that he blackmail Steve Legends. When they are meet again he finished him quickly without using any pieces. He defeats him in the battle on the forest. 'Pala Iot Legends' He and Pala Iot Legends are rival in scrabble tournament however he witness about the betrayal. He was shocked by his form as the female bandit. 'Bragas Legends' He and Bragas Legends are very friendly in the first but he find out that he is bad person. Adjaua Legends accused him as culprit when he discover about the betrayal and revival including the assasination plot to kill and to silence his accomplice Steve Legends that will let Mante Legends will never know about Baseball Heroes. 'References' Category:Legends Category:Protagonists Category:Adjaua Category:Steve Legends' party Category:Archer